


Ficlets

by Eggselent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bondage, Chastity Device, Crowley Has No Genitalia (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Exhibitionism, Gags, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Vibrators, being brought off by a machine, ethereal beings don't need to breathe, miraculous safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggselent/pseuds/Eggselent
Summary: Short NSFW ficlets between Crowley and Aziraphale. Mostly kinky, all consensual. Enjoy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50
Collections: Spice Rack





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the contents list. I might add more chapters in the future. Please pay attention to the individual content warnings for each chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were written for prompts from certain members of my discord server. You know who you are.

1\. mint: bondage, gag, orgasm denial, encasement of penis, somebody riding said penis, ring vibrator

2\. whiskey: hemipenes, kissing, anal sex without preparation

3\. milk: sensory deprivation, being in a vat, exhibitionism / being watched, being got off by a machine, being surrounded by liquid (while not needing to breathe)

4\. apricot: omorashi (piss kink), bondage, being fed juice while in bondage, omorashi while not currently having genitals


	2. mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is in bondage, while Aziraphale takes his time.

Crowley breathed around the gag in his mouth, straining against his bonds. Aziraphale was riding him, but he couldn’t feel it – the contraption around his dick ensured that. Inside it he was erect, a ring vibrator at the base buzzing slowly and driving him wilder and wilder, but there was nothing he could do to speed things up.

Aziraphale would be groaning in pleasure atop Crowley’s encased dick for a while yet. Still, when the angel finally let him come, it would be worth it.


	3. whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale can't wait to get down with each other.

Crowley pressed him up against the wall, hot and heavy and urgent. “Azzziraphale,” he gasped. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

“I know exactly what I do to you, my dear,” said Aziraphale, and deftly flipped the demon around, taking them both into a deep kiss.

They kissed again and again, and then Crowley snapped and his two cocks and Aziraphale’s single one sprung free as they were released from their trousers. Passionately they tumbled onto the bed, still kissing.

“Please,” gasped Crowley. “I want more...”

“Dear,” said Aziraphale, and plunged himself into Crowley’s arse with a burn that had the demon gasping.


	4. milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is brought off in a sensory deprivation vat, while Crowley stands outside and watches.

Aziraphale floats in the vat, disconnected from the world. He hears nothing, sees nothing, at least, not through his mortal eyes, and while he’s in here, the binding spell keeps his other eyes closed. He feels nothing except the smooth, creamy embrace of the liquid filling the vat.

He trusts Crowley to take him out when ready, of course. The two of them never enter a scenario without some way of miracling a safeword. The demon will take good care of him.

Some sort of machinery descends from the wall of the vat, and clamps around his member. He winces for a moment at its cold, metallic touch, and then relaxes as it begins massaging him. Smoothly, like silk, it brings him up, and he lies back in the liquid bath of the vat and allows it to.

Outside, he knows, Crowley will be watching him through the walls of the capsule, which are transparent one way only, and working on his own effort. The thought excites him and he keens into the touch of the machinery.

Then he peaks, coming into blissful darkness, gasping as the smooth liquid of the vat runs down his throat.

When he comes down, he performs just one small miracle. On the outside of the vat, a panel lights up in green.


	5. apricot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has Crowley all tied up. And surely Crowley's bladder can take just a bit more...

“Open up, my dear,” said Aziraphale, gazing at Crowley, who was tied with his arms behind his back, kneeling on the bed.

Crowley strained a little, his bladder already uncomfortably full. Still, he could hold out a little longer, he was sure. Shifting his pelvis, he parted his lips and allowed Aziraphale to pour yet more juice between them. He swallowed greedily, the taste somehow still as satisfying as the very first glass. Gulping, he swallowed the last mouthful, and Aziraphale withdrew the glass.

“Good demon,” said Aziraphale. “Now, I think that should about satisfy you. Colour?”

“Green,” said Crowley, despite the pressure between his legs.

“Excellent,” said Aziraphale. “Then you can watch me while I read my book. You should be able to last that long, shouldn’t you?”

“Ngk,” said Crowley. All he could think about was the strain on his overfull bladder, but with no genitals, there was no escape for the urine inside of him.

He hoped Aziraphale would finish the book soon.


End file.
